The Legacy of the Sharingan
by Wishfull
Summary: Years had past since the reoccurrance of the sole living Uchiha's death. As Naruto passes through the rebuilt Sound Village he meets a boy he had never thought to see again. Or is it?


The Legacy of the Sharingan

By Wishfull

Chapter 1

Meeting a Familiar Face

* * *

All was quite and peaceful in The Village of Sound as three figures passed through its entry gates. 

"Greetings Uzumaki-sama, Otokage is expecting you" a voice called out of the dark, startling the Ninja's younger companions.

Out from the shadows appeared a Sound-nin.

"Follow me, I'm to guide you to the Kage's office" he stated coldly. He was obviously not appreciative of the time the travellers chose to arrive.

"That's ok; I know my way around" the blond Jonin said, relieving the Sound-nin of his duties.

It has been years since Naruto Uzumaki had last been to The Sound Village. In fact he wouldn't be here today if Tsunade-sama, that old hag, hadn't told him it was his duty as the next Hokage to attend this meeting. She had a point he had to admit, he must face his past nightmares or it will stop him from growing and moving on, it was just so hard to face it.

**Flashback**

"Today is the day you return to your grave, dobe, where I should of have left you!" Sasuke cried charging his onetime-friend head on, Chidori in hand.

"I can't let you harm anyone else, you've destroyed too much, I won't hold back" and as Naruto spoke those words he called to the beast within him, letting it consume him. He remembered the fear in the Sasuke's eyes as the Kyuubi took control, the blood smeared on his hands, the cries of pain... the lifeless body.

**End Flashback**

Naruto had vowed from that day on he would never let the Kyuubi take control of him, even if preventing this costs his own life. It's too much of a risk; he had already lost a brother, even though it was for the greater good. It was a painful death and he could never forgive himself for that.

"Father, are you ok?"

Naruto looked down to see a pair of sky-blues eyes look him over in worry.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan" he said reassuring his daughter with one of his trade mark smiles.

"Of course Otou-san's ok, he will be the greatest Hokage ever, and I mean EVER!" broke in an ecstatic blond boy, who looked strikingly like his father and younger sister. "Our father, the Rokudaime! Believe it!"

The soon to be Rokudaime smiled at Iruka's childish antiques,

'I can't believe Ino-chan believes I acted like that' Naruto mused to himself 'I was way more perverted'. He smiled to himself at this memory, only to have his thoughts once again interrupted.

"It will be so cool! All the girls will be after me!"

Naruto sweat dropped

'On second thoughts he's exactly like me'

"Is that all you can think about?" Iruka's younger sibling raged, "Its Otou-san's greatest moments and all you can think about is the girls?"

Looking at the fire in Sakura's blue eyes, Naruto's grin widened knowingly.

'Better run Iruka'

Iruka, though was oblivious to the anger sparked in his little sister's eyes and continued ranting.

"What else am I supposed to think about?" he asked curelessly.

"What else is there to think about? WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO THIINK ABOUT! HOW ABOUT THAT OTOU-SAN'S LIFE DREAM IS ABOUT TO COME TRUE?!" The little girl screamed on the top of her lungs, advancing on her older, but none the less scared brother.

"Calm down Nee-chan" the boy said, backing away nervously from his steaming sister. "Just because you look like a Gaki doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

At this the little girl burst into flames.

"That's IT you are so dead!"

"Otou-san, save me!"

"I can't you hurt my feelings" mopped Naruto, putting on a mock-hurt face. "You're just plain mean"

"Now you've hurt Father's feelings as well! "

"AAAAAHHHhhh!" and with that the blond chased her brother down the empty streets of the sleeping Sound Village, her Father's missing kunai at hand.

'So thats what happened to my kunai! I better stop Sakura before she decapitates Iruka' Naruto thought to himself, knowing full well that despite her young age his daughter was strong enough to hold her own against Iruka and would probably beat him to a pulp.

* * *

'Where the heck are they? 

I'm already late to meet the Otokage, man am I so dead!'

It had been a fruitless search for Naruto. He hasn't seen tail nor hide of his missing children.

'How can this be? The future Rokudaime can't even find his missing kids! Impossible, it must be that I'm looking in all the wrong places. What is the one place I haven't looked?'

A thought suddenly struck him.

'I know! The Otokage's office! They must have made up a racket and were brought to the Otokage's office! Man am I smart'

At this newly found revalence Naruto sped across the village's rooftops to where he last remembered the Kage's office to be located.

"Here we are!" Naruto declared, landing in front of a large arched entrance.

The Otokage's office was very much different to the leaf village's oriental buildings or the spherical sand domes in wich Gaara resides in. In fact it was made entirely of what looks pure black marble shaped in an arch to resemble a smoothed down cave. Pretty much all of the village is designed in the same way except none of them compared to the vastness of the village's main building.

"I have a meeting with the Otokage" the ninja told the guards

"Uzumaki-sama?"

"Hai"

"You're late" the man growled down at him.

"As to be expected. A Hokage has other duties than those here" Naruto shot back and passed through.

'The cheek of that guy! How dare he! I'm the next Hokage!

Doesn't make you any smarter a deep voice teased from the depths of Naruto's consciousness.

'Shud up, Furball! Where have you been all this time?' he growled back, although there was no hostility to it. Despite the terrible things that have occurred in the past Naruto had gained with time, LOTs of time, a strange fondness for the fox demon. "Do you have any ideas where they'd be?"

How would I know? They're your kits! You should know them better then any one, including your sub-conscious

'I repeat SHUD UP!'

My, My, maybe becoming the Sixth is making you even more retarded, if that's even possible! It's Shut up, 'not shup up'

The Jonin felt his blood boil, but before he could give that _stupid_ Kyuubi a piece of his mind! He walked smack bang straight into the Otokage's door.

Smart one, dumb one! snickered the fox before disappearing to the back of the blond's mind.

Naruto, knowing quiet well that his raging won't be heard by the furball, rapped harshly at the Otakage's door.

"Enter"

"Sorry, I'm late Ashita-san, I had some troub-" Naruto began only to drift of as his eyes landed on the Kage's young guest.

"Aaahh. Uzumaki-sama I'll be with you in a moment"

But Naruto wasn't paying the man any attention as he continued to stared at the raven haired boy seated in front of his desk.

'Sasuke...'

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**This story is based on another Anime/Manga story that already exists**

**(A boring discalimer I know)**

**Please read and review (even if its bad --;) this is my first story**

**can anyone tell me how to spell Father in Japanese? my friend says it's Otoo but i say it's Otou or Otau**


End file.
